iCarly show in Story
by mckenzie77
Summary: This is a show basically in a story. You won't believe what happens with Sam and Freddie. Even though they hate each other. It doesn't have all of the details but it's still kinda like the same exact episode!


**Learned Lesson ****by: McKenzie Allen**

**BASED ON A TV SHOW**

**Chapter One**

**Once there lived a girl named Sam. She was very aggressive and was kind of like a bully to other kids. When you looked at her you would think she was a nice, calm, pretty girl. But then you say something mean about her, she finds out, and you end up being in a hospital.**

**Most of her behavior came from being raised by her mom. According to Sam all her mom did all day was sleep, watch TV, and yell at her cat. **

**For some reason Sam got a kick out of beating people up and calling them names. She wasn't that tall, but she handled her business when she needed to and when she just felt like it. Even though she would go to the principle's office everyday she still would hurt people when she wanted to. Then somehow someway she found a best friend named Carly. The way they met was kind of weird but that is another story. She also hung out with someone else. His name was Freddy. They didn't like each other but since Carly hung out with him she was kind of forced to hang out with him.**

**Carly and Sam decided to make a web show and they named it iCarly. Freddy became the technical producer of the web show and so on.**

**So one day Sam did something too Freddy (like the bully she is) and so Freddy tried to get even, which was a big mistake. He decided to handcuff Sam to this guy Gibby. When Gibby and Sam got out of the hand cuffs, Freddy got kind of scared. Then he tried to explain to her that he was just trying to get even. But Sam doesn't like getting even, she likes to win. Sam did something very bad that could've ruined Freddy's life!**

**Chapter Two**

**Sam, Carly, and Freddy were sitting on beanbags in the room that they filmed iCarly in. Sam asked Carly who her first kiss was and she didn't want to tell but she finally said who it was. Then Carly asked Freddy who his first kiss was but he didn't tell. Carly begged and begged for Freddy to tell her but he wouldn't. So Sam left out to get some food and Carly asked again. Since Sam was out, he told Carly that he never had a kiss before. Freddy made Carly promise not to tell anyone , especially Sam. But Sam was in the hall and overheard him say that he had never kissed anyone.**

************

**Sam, Carly. And Freddy were getting ready to do the show so Freddy did his usual in 5...4...3...2 and began.**

**They started off the show and were going to do a segment until Sam said that she had an important announcement.**

**Sam told the entire world that Freddy had never kissed a girl before!!! Afterwards she left the set without finishing the web show even though they had just started. It seemed like Freddy froze and he dropped his camera. Freddy could not believe that Sam had told the world that on a five star web show! Without realizing it, Sam had ruined Freddy's entire life forever.**

**Chapter Three**

**The next day Freddy came over to Carly's locker. He kept thinking that people would make fun of him but Carly convinced him that they would not. He finally started to believe her until a group of guys came up to him and started making kissy faces at him. Freddy ran out of the school and put on an afro wig with a hat on top of it and sunglasses. Carly told Freddy to take off the discise and he did then people started to laugh at him again. So he put back on his discise and ran out of the school.**

************

**Several days passed by and they still hadn't seen Freddy in school . Sam said, " What happened to Freddy? He's missed two iCarly rehersals and now the show." Carly was mad that Sam told that secret. Furiously she said, " You told the whole world that he hasn't kissed anyone before that's what happened. He hasn't come out of his room in weeks! You ruined his life and you don't even care!" Sam stood there thinking about what she had done and feeling guilty. " Well anyway," Carly said " It's time for the show. In 5..4..3..2." Seeming perfectly fine Carly proceeded to do the show. " I'm Carly!"Carly said in her usual voice. " And I'm Sam." "And this is iCarly!" Carly and Sam said together. Live on the webcast Sam said, "Before we start can I say something?" Carly was confused. "On the last show I told you that Freddy had never kissed anyone and that was very personal and I shouldn't of said it. So for all you people who have been picking on Freddy lay off! Because I have never kissed anyone either. So if you want to pick on someone pick on me…… and that's a bad idea unless you live near a hospital." Carly was shocked that Sam had did that so she said, "Please enjoy this picture of a guy with shrimp stuck up his nose," then she showed that picture. Carly told Sam how she was proud that she had lied for Freddy but it turned out that Sam wasn't lying.**

**Chapter Four**

**Sam went to go talk to Freddy out on the roof. Here is there conversation:**

**SAM:HEY**

**FREDDY:HEY THAT WAS NICE WHAT YOU SAID ON ICARLY TONIGHT**

**SAM:YOU SAW IT?**

**FREDDY: (HOLDING UP HIS LAPTOP) YOU DON'T THINK I WOULD MISS ICARLY DO YOU**

**SAM AMD FREDDY: (CHUCKLES)**

**SAM: I'M SORRY I TOLD THAT YOU HAVE NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE.**

**FREDDY: IT'S OK.**

**SAM: (HOLDING UP A MEATBALL) MEATBALL?**

**FREDDY: NO THANKS (LAUGHS)**

**SAM: WHAT?**

**FREDDY: NOTHING**

**SAM: NO TELL ME**

**FREDDY: OK WELL I WAS THINKING THAT**

**SAM: THAT WE SHOULD KISS**

**FREDDY: JUST TO GET IT OVER WITH**

**SAM: THEN WE'LL GO RIGHT BACK TO HATING EACH OTHER**

**FREDDY: OK**

**SAM: .**

**AFTER KISS**

**SAM: SOO**

**FREDDY AND SAM: (MAKING CONFUSED FACES)**

**SAM: (WALKING OFF)**

**FREDDY: HEY**

**SAM: (TURNING AROUND)**

**FREDDY: I HATE YOU**

**SAM:I HATE YOU TOO.**

So the lesson that Sam learned was to not ever tell someone's big secret.


End file.
